callthemidwifefandomcom-20200214-history
Avril Fox
Avril Fox is a no-nonsense pregnant teenager who appeared in the 2014 Christmas Special. She is portrayed by Louisa Connolly-Burnham. Overview Avril's early life was riddled with abuse and neglect. Born illegitimate, her mother physically abused her until she abandoned her at a orphanage. Avril later says she learned to stay as quiet as a mouse to please her mother, and upon learning that she would never please her, she stayed quiet out of spite. Her mother got bored quicker when she was quiet and hit her less. Despite her terrible childhood, Avril grows up into a strong, well put together young woman. Still, she lies about her past. Despite her sharp and hardened outer shell, Avril is very warm and compassionate, and is also very capable of taking care of others. At the start of the episode, Avril is shown to be having a meeting with Chummy and another pregnant teenager named Denise. Spying Dr. Turner and his wife with their daughter Angela, she remarks that because Patrick is much older than his wife, it creeps her out. It is revealed the two young girls are going away to a mother and baby home, where they will give birth, take care of their child for a few weeks before giving it up for adoption. Avril, confident and assured, says she doesn't want to see or touch her baby when it's born, and wants to move on immediately after the birth. Denise quickly becomes fascinated with Avril's glamorous and confident demeanor and the two become fast friends on the way to the home. Upon arrival, Avril takes notice that the home is unclean, and that the matron-in-charge is cold and aloof. When Denise starts to feel unwell, Avril takes her to the matron and tells her to get a doctor for her, but the matron refuses. When the matron tricks another young mother into giving up her baby, Avril gives the girl her child's discarded dummy, hoping to give her comfort. When Avril then goes to confront the matron about her cruel deception, she notices that the matron smells of gin and calls Nonnatus House. When the matron flees, Avril helps Patsy when she arrives in cleaning the house and helping sort out chores for the other girls. The home now happier with the domineering matron gone, the girls in the home celebrate by dancing in the parlor. At this, Avril goes into labour, and though she wanted to have her baby in hospital, a blizzard keeps her in with Patsy and Chummy to help her. At the start of her labor, Avril seems annoyed and detached, not wanting any of Chummy's comforting words or touches. But as the pains get worse and Chummy still gives her gentle and kind words, Avril's hardened walls crack open and she confides in Chummy her turbulent childhood. She then lets Chummy dab away the sweat on her head. As her labour progresses, Avril breaks down and screams, crying that she wants it to be over. Her baby presents with its hand help up against its head, meaning a more difficult delivery. Fearful of doing something wrong, Avril says she wants the baby to be alright. She gives birth to a baby girl, and at once, Avril's walls go up and she coldly refuses to look at the baby. The following morning, Chummy tries to encourage Avril to feed and hold her baby but Avril refuses. She says that she and her baby are both on their own now. She says that she just wanted a nice, proper life with love like other people had, and thought she had it with the man who got her pregnant and was further hardened when she realized she was wrong. With tears welling in her eyes, Avril tells Chummy that her daughter is a fool for expecting that she'll be there for her. Denise goes into labour, and Avril sees her whimpering for her mother. Moved, and realising that daughters need their mothers at any stage in their life, no matter how they've been treated, Avril goes back to Chummy and asks to hold her child. Chummy says she's hers and doesn't need to ask. Immediately after placing the baby in her arms, Avril smiles and says it's like they fit into each other like puzzle pieces. She asks Chummy how she will ever be able to give her up when her daughter might need her one day. Chummy tells her there's no law in the land that says Avril can't keep her baby. By the end of the episode, Avril finds the love she always longed for with her child and decides to build a new life with her daughter. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Patients